Irte
by Rain Liddle
Summary: Monólogo de Kanda, moribundo, hacia Komui. semi U.a. Yaoi. Advertencia final: vocabulario inapropiado.


**Irte**

_Te dí mi Inocencia. Si realmente me valoras un poco, vete y déjame morir con un poco de orgullo._

_Estoy maldito. Ya has oído a esos buscadores. Si te quedas conmigo hasta el final, no te dejarán subir al trineo ese. Estarás solo, en el medio de ésta nada helada. ¿Quieres eso, cabrón?_

_Sí. Dije que volvería contigo, pero yo no tengo por qué cumplir mis malditas promesas. Soy un Exorcista. Eso me da el poder de morir como me dé la gana. Solo en ésta meseta nevada, si se me antoja._

_Te odio cuando pones esa cara aproblemada y pensativa, mientras subes tus anteojos y te sientas junto a mí, para sostenerme la mano, tan mariconamente. Joder, Komui¿Quieres que todo el mundo lo sepa?_

_Espero que te pongas a llorar, pero no lo haces. El delineador de ojo está intacto. Eres femenino, más que yo. Che, tenía que suceder._

_Soy yo el quiere romperse como una colegiala. Si no hubieras insistido en venir a verme , no estaría en éste estado. Ahora todo el mundo me recordará como a una Magdalena gay._

_Sí, estoy siendo frío contigo. ¿Y eso qué? Me estoy muriendo, tengo derecho a estar de mal humor._

_Eres tú el que está demasiado coherente. Pero por supuesto, eres calculador, como un médico. ¿Ya me habías visto morir antes? Siempre anticipándote._

_No estoy siento tan frívolo como tú mismo. Deberías saberlo._

_Me encanta cuando te desesperas, pero no cuando es por mi causa. No necesito lástima por parte de nadie._

_¿Por qué no te vas de una buena vez? Al Cuartel General. Seguro que por mi causa tienes una montaña de papeles esperándote. River te extraña, seguramente._

_Sólo porque yo me estoy muriendo, el Cuartel Central no se vendrá abajo. Lo sabes¿No? Y tienes más cosas en común con ese cabrón que conmigo._

_Vete, ya estuvo. No quiero que me veas morir. Dime "orgulloso", pero debes admitir que esto no se ve muy bien que digamos._

_¿Qué tienen de interesantes tus malditos zapatos, para que los veas más que a mí?_

_Olvídalo. Prefiero que no me mires, antes de que lo hagas de ese modo. Soy yo el que se muere. ¡Deberías estar contento de que no es tu condenada hermana!_

_Aún es de día, imbécil. Estás a tiempo, si quieres irte. Si no lo haces, pasarás toda la maldita noche lado a lado con mi fiambre._

_Vete. Yo no soy nada tuyo. Y no me significas más que cualquiera de esos idiotas que están por encima de ti, dándote órdenes para que me dejes morir._

_Me han enseñado a ser una estatua. A obedecer, a no pensar por mi cuenta. ¡No lloro, porque como estatua, no puedo!_

_Ni puedo verte fijamente. No cuando haces amago de llorar. Sé un hombre. Los hombres no lloran. Yo no lloro. A pesar de que me gustan los hombres, no soy una Magdalena maricona como tú. ¡Imítame, diablos!_

_¿Me pides disculpas? Me estoy muriendo. No te arrepientas por eso, sino por mantenerme despierto._

_Debo ser fuerte ahora, más que nunca antes. No puedo darme el lujo de creerte semejante estupidez. ¿Amor? Me cogías de vez en cuando. Amor, sí , claro._

_Lo que yo amaba, idiota, era que me hicieras llegar. Y cómo lo hacías. Eso, nada más que eso.  
Tu delineador se está corriendo, maricón. Por lo menos arréglalo. Has dicho antes que te gusta ser una "diva". Pues bien, demuéstralo. Mantén el temple, carajo.  
Sí, sí, sí. Yo, siempre tan frío._

_Vete ya. Vete. Estoy realmente cansado._

_Las montañas del Tibet no se van a caer si te vas._

_Un día, pensarás en ésto como una página de un libro de cuentos rosas. Yo, tu amado y difunto samurai, al que abandonaste en su lecho de muerte para ir a buscarte a ti mismo..._

_Ahora. No lo voy a repetir. Y no es que me falten fuerzas para hacerlo. Por una vez, actúa como un adulto. Por una maldita vez, no me sostengas la mano como si fuese una colegiala._

_Ve a avisar algo por radio. Dile a River que lo quieres mucho, que te espere desnudo en la cama. Que tu púber ya se ha muerto._

_Quítame éste maldito suero. Fastidia y no ayuda. Nada puede ayudarme ahora._

_Tu sonrisa es demasiado triste, a pesar de su calidez. En vez de molestarme con ella, deberías largarte de una vez, hipócrita._

_Sí. Te he llamado "hipócrita". No pongas tus dedos en mis labios. No me acaricies la frente mientras que todo se vuelve borroso. Aunque no entiendas mis palabras, son ofensas, carajo._

_No se supone que las aplaudas, ni que…Te humectas las manos demasiado bien. Son suaves. Tan suaves…Tan blancas._

* * *

::::::...:::::::**Cut **comenzó a escribir ésto hace cierto tiempo, lo admite. Últimamente sí que está más badficker que de costumbre. Pero en fin, ya saluda.**¿Reviews?**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::...


End file.
